LETS SAY IT WITH SONGS
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Kumpulan story tentang wonkyu dalam bentuk lagu, so tiap chapter bakal berbeda. but still WONKYU.
1. Chapter 1

HOLLABACK GIRL

(Gwen Steffani – Hollaback Girl)

Qtalita again

.

.

Wonkyu NC

.

.

Naughty me

.

Yeoja itu berjalan angkuh di tengah kawanannya, rambut coklat panjangnya terurai, melayang seakan ada angin yang selalu berhembus di hadapannya, wajah putih pucatnya membuat bibir merah alaminya terpancar, kontras.

Tubuh semampai itu terbalut pakaian sekolah berwarna biru, dengan rok khas diatas lutut.

"Kyu, Changmin menatapmu lagi"

Yeoja yang dipanggil 'Kyu' itu menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh sekilas pada seorang namja yang tengah bermain basket di lapangan sekolah, Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan langkah anggun ia berjalan sendirian, menahan 'kawanannya' agar tetap berada di tempatnya.

Semua mata tertuju ke sisi lapangan, dimana Kyuhyun berjalan santai. 2 sosok rupawan ada disana, Changmin, sang kapten basket dengan senyuman mautnya dan Kyuhyun, yeoja dengan 1001 pengagum, penakluk lelaki hanya dengan lirikan matanya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan memiringkan kepalanya di depan Changmin.

"Wow, hai beauty..good morning"

Changmin melempar bolanya asal, Kyuhyun bisa menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar kuat dari tubuh jangkung di depannya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun merogoh tasnya, mengobrak abrik isinya dan..

Sreet..

Sreet..

Aroma buah menyapa penciuman Changmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dengan karyanya.

"Eum, lain kali tolong bersihkan tubuhmu jika ingin menyapaku" ucapnya angkuh, ia melipat lengan di depan dadanya lalu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Changmin yang kini menjadi bahan candaan sahabat-sahabat dan seisi sekolah yang memperhatikannya.

Changmin hanya bisa menggeram dalam diamnya.

...

Tak ada yang tidak mengenal seorang Cho Kyuhyun di sekolah itu, yeoja itu selain seorang primadona, ia juga anak dari pemilik yayasan, penguasa sesungguhnya. Ia tidak akan segan-segan mengusir siapa saja yang mengganggu jalannya atau tempatnya di kantin, membully siapapun yang ia tidak sukai.

Sosok angkuh dalam kesempurnaan pahatan Tuhan, ia nyaris tidak memiliki cela dari segi fisik, ia cantik, sangat. Sudah banyak namja yang patah hati karenanya, namja yang mendekatinya juga bukanlah namja biasa, seperti barusan, Changmin, namja tampan, anak pengusaha besar di Seoul, pemain basket dan banyak lagi kelebihan yang bisa diambil dari namja bermarga Shim itu.

Tapi, apalah artinya semua itu di balik mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Bullshit!

Atau seorang Jung Yunho, supermodel dengan rahang tegas dan kulit eksotis, namja yang sudah tergila-gila dengan Kyuhyun sejak namja itu pindah dari Amerika. Lalu apa yang Yeoja kita lakukan padanya? Baru seminggu Yunho menginjakkan kaki di Seoul, ia kembali meminta orang tuanya untuk mengirim dirinya pulang ke Amerika, alasannya? Selusin telur mentah di kepala seorang Jung Yunho cukup dijadikan alasan.

Seperti pagi itu, ketika Kyuhyun hendak masuk ke dalam kelasnya, di pintu geser itu berdiri seseorang, seseorang yang tidak asing bagi Kyuhyun, satu-satunya namja yang bisa menaklukkan dirinya, Donghae, sang kakak.

Namja dengan wajah kekanakan itu berdiri dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya kesal, sementara sang adik bergegas memeluknya.

"oppa.." Manjanya.

"Aiisshh jangan memelukku, aku sedang kesal"

Kyuhyun cemberut, ia mempoutkan bibirnya, Donghae memutar bola matanya jengah, ia buru-buru mencubit pipi adiknya sambil tersenyum, takut jika yeoja itu malah menangis dan berakhir dengan hukuman untuknya.

"Hehehehe, oppa bercanda"

Beberapa pasang mata ikut tersenyum melhat interaksi kedua kakak beradik itu. jangan salah, beberapa malah berharap mereka bisa bersama dalam sebuah 'hubungan' namun itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Donghae sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih, yeoja mungil dengan senyum lebar dan berambut pirang, yeoja yang menjadi salah satu 'kawanan' Kyuhyun, mungkin lebih tepatnya sebagai mata-mata pribadi Donghae atas perbuatan adiknya selama ia tidak disampingnya, yeoja yang diawal pagi memperingatkan Kyuhyun tentang Lee Hyukjae, atau biasa Kyuhyun panggil dengan sebutan Hyukkie eonnie.

"Donghae oppaaa.. Kyunnieee.."

Baru dibicarakan, yeoja itu sudah muncul dengan senyuman khasnya, ia memeluk Kyuhyun gemas sebelum mengecup pipi Donghae, aturan? Ayolah, apa aturan juga berlaku bagi seorang Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya? Tentu tidak.

"Chagiii.. ada apa eoh? Wajahmu terlihat senang sekali" Donghae merangkul sang kekasih. Kyuhyun mencebil.

"Ah, iya, Kyunnie, appamu datang, tadi aku berpapasan dengannya"

"Hah? Appa? Yippiee.." Kyuhyun melompat girang, entah kenapa setiap akan bertemu appanya ia akan sesenang ini, padahal tadi pagi mereka sarapan bersama.

"Ck, senang sekali eoh?" Donghae mengacak poni adiknya.

"Yak! Tentu saja Oppa, apa kau juga tidak senang appa ada disini?" Kyuhyun merapikan poninya, membiarkan surai coklatnya berjatuhan di dahinya.

"Biasa saja, dia appamu bukan appaku" Ucap Donghae pelan. Hyukkie mengusap lengan kekasihnya, meminta Donghae agar kembali tersenyum.

"yak, oppa.. kenapa kau berkata seperti itu" Kyuhyun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Donghae menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya kau ke ruangannya Kyu, sepertinya dia menunggumu, tidak ada alasan lain selain bertemu denganmu"

Donghae menarik Hyukkie masuk ke dalam kelas, sementara Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah tertekuknya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ruang yang biasanya di tempati sang ketua yayasan jika sedang berkunjung, dan tempat itu pula yang sudah menjadi tempat kedua Kyuhyun untuk bertemu appanya selain dirumah.

Selama melintasi koridor sekolah, wajah Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya menghasilkan bermacam-macam mimik menarik, mulai dari menggerutu tidak jelas, lalu sedih dengan kata-kata Donghae sebelumnya.

"Apa Donghae Oppa belum menerima appa?" Lirihnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat, ia tidak ingin berfikiran macam-macam.

Tok tok tok.

Cklek.

Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya saat membuka pintu berplitur kecoklatan di sudut koridor, sedikit terpencil untuk ukuran ruang kantor.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, sang appa berdiri di depan jendela, membelakangi pintu. Kyuhyun menutup pintunya kembali lalu berlari kecil memeluk appanya.

"Appaaaa.." Manjanya menyamankan tubuh di punggung sang appa.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas lagi eoh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia semakin memeluk erat appanya, namja bertubuh tinggi itu berbalik, memeluk Kyuhyun juga.

"Kyunnie.."

"..."

"Hari ini kau harus dihukum, kau meninggalkan appa eoh?"

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Appa, apa Hae oppa masih.."

"Sstt, tenang saja, suatu saat nanti dia pasti menerima"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia menyentuh kumis appanya lalu menariknya perlahan.

"Kau terlihat lebih tua dengan kumis ini"

Sang appa tertawa, ia menaikkan Kyuhyun ke atas mejanya, mendudukkannya sementara ia berdiri di depan kyuhyun, meletakkan lengan-lengannya di masing-masing sisi Kyuhyun.

"Tadi appa Cho menghubungiku, kalau anaknya ini, kembali berulah di sekolah, benarkah itu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa aku senakal itu 'appa'?" Kyuhyun menekankan kata 'appa' selaras dengan dadanya yang ia busungkan ke arah namja yang sedari tadi ia panggil 'appa'.

"ugh, kau menggoda appa"

"Kkk, atau haruskah aku memanggilmu, Siwon 'appa'?" Kyuhyun menggesekkan lututnya pada selangkangan Siwon, menggerakkannya naik turun hingga 'sesuatu' dibalik celana Siwon mengeras.

"Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar"

Siwon membanting tubuh Kyuhyun membelakanginya dengan bokong sejajar dengan selangkangannya, Siwon menggesekkan tubuhnya naik turun, ia juga menarik rambut Kyuhyun hingga wajah Kyuhyun mendongak dengan mulut membuka basah.

Kyuhyun merintih..

"Ghhh.. Oppaa.."

"Ssstt.. tidak ada 'Oppa' seminggu ini chagi, ingat?"

Siwon kembali membalik Kyuhyun, melebarkan selangkangan yeojanya. Tangan besarnya meremas kewanitaan Kyuhyun dengan gemas dan cepat.

"Appahh.." Kyuhyun mendesah, ia membuka kancing seragamnya, menurunkan tali branya hingga lengan.

"Ugh.. Kyunnie, apa yang kau inginkan dari appa eoh?" Siwon menjilati permukaan dada Kyuhyun yang terpampang di depan matanya, menjilati nipple yang masih terbungkus, menggigitnya, menggoda setiap inci tubuh atas Kyuhyun. Sementara tangannya tidak berhenti meremas titik kenikmatan Kyuhyun naik turun.

"Siwon appah.. le-lebih kerasss.. aaaahhh.."

"Seperti ini eoh?"

Siwon menurunkan restleting celananya, mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras sempurna, menggesekkan dengan lembut pada permukaan kewanitaan Kyuhyun, menekan-nekannya dari balik panties Kyuhyun.

"kau inginkan ini eoh?" Goda Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun semakin menempel padanya.

"Uugghhh.. get'em really close, pleaseee appaaa.." Kyuhyun meraung tidak tahan, kakinya ia lingkarkan di perut Siwon, menariknya hingga kejantanan Siwon sedikit melesak masuk bersama pantiesnya.

"Anak appa sangat nakal, kau perlu dihukum" Siwon menyeringai, melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar di kerah kemejanya.

...

Donghae duduk melamun di dalam kelasnya. Hyukkie yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini menepuk lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Wae?"

"..."

Hyukkie mengelus lengan Donghae lembut, ia tersenyum tulus saat Donghae malah kembali diam.

"Kau masih tidak menerima appa Kyuhyun?"

Donghae berbalik, menatap Hyukkie dnegan wajah kesal.

"Berhentilah memanggil makhluk itu 'appa' Grrr.." Gerutunya yang membuat Hyukkie mau tidak mau tertawa.

"Kau hanya cemburu chagi" Hyukkie menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lengan terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Mwo? Aku? Cemburu? Yak! Kyuhyun itu adikku, mana mungkin aku cemburu" Donghae memiringkan tubuhnya, berbicara dengan menghadap yeoja pemikat hatinya itu.

"Bukan itu, kau cemburu jika Kyuhyun dekat dengan namja lain selain dirimu dan Appa Cho bukan?"

"..."

Donghae terdiam. Giginya merapat, mulutnya terkunci.

"Sudah kuduga" Decih Hyukkie.

"Apa?"

"Kau, kau cemburu hihihihi"

"Berhenti terkikik, Ya ya ya, aku cemburu"

"..."

Hyukkie hanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tidak puas atas jawaban sulung Cho itu.

"Aiish, okay, appa memang menyetujui hubungan mereka, menikahkan mereka bukanlah hal yang aneh, hanya saja, kenapa mereka harus bertemu di sekolah? Dan panggilan macam apa itu? Appa? Ya ampun"

Tawa Hyukkie meledak, ia tidak lagi memperdulikan gerutuan Donghae yang semakin tidak jelas, mempermasalahkan pernikahan dini adiknya dengan seorang pengusaha muda, Ya, hanya hyukkie satu-satunya orang luar yang mengetahui hal ini, itupun karena orang tua Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah menganggap Hyukkie sebagai calon istri Donghae.

Dan tentu saja, pengusaha muda itu Siwon, yang tengah bermain 'appa' dan 'anak' bersama istrinya, Cho ah Choi Kyuhyun. Alasannya? Kyuhyun kalah bermain monopoli dan sebagai hukuman, ia wajib memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan 'appa' selama seminggu penuh.

Aneh.

Okay, mari kita meninggalkan pasangan EunHae dan sedikit mengintip aktifitas panas di sudut ruangan kepala yayasan ini.

"Aaahh.. Aaahhh.. Fast fast fast aaaahhh.. appaaahh fasterrr.."

"uugghhh.. like this huh?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak dengan keras, seirama dengan sodokan di bagian bawah tubuhnya, ia bersandar di dinding dalam gendongan Siwon dengan tubuh bagian bawah telah menyatu, pakaian mereka masih sempurna, hanya saja beberapa kancing kemeja Siwon telah terlepas, dan celana yang melorot hingga lutut, dan seragam Kyuhyun yang terbuka hingga lengan dan dada yang terekspos menyembul dari 'sarangnya'.

"Ughhh.. a-aku tidak tahaaannn.. aaaahhhh.. aaahh.." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar.

"Come to me babe.. come to meee.." Siwon mempercepat sodokannya, dan..

STOP STOP STOP..

Biarkan mereka menuntaskan hasrat mereka tanpa ada siapapun yang mengganggu.

Ssssttt.. husshhh...

END

Hahahahhah hayooo.. udah ngeces hahahaha

Ini bukan ff NC pertama qai, tapi cukup bikin qai gemetaran hehehe, jujur qai g terlalu bisa bikin hal-hal kayak gini, qai lebih suka bikin yang romantis dan bikin senyam senyum sendiri hehehe, tapi kenapa qai g coba *yeee*

So, gimana? Panas kah? Atau ga ada reaksi sama sekali? Ahhahaha ya maklum sajalah, qai ga berpengalaman soal ff ginian :p

Oia, ini juga salah satu ff series yang bakal qai bikin, perchapter nya ga bakal nyambung-nyambung, tapi ini series khusus 'ff songs stories' jadi setiap Chapter nya itu sesuai dengan sebuah lagu.

Hhhh.. gimana? Mau?

LOVE

Qai_


	2. Chapter 2

I'M FRIEND WITH THE MONSTER (part 1)

Qtalita Present

.

.

Wonkyu Song fiction

.

.

Ready?

.

.

Pernahkah kalian mendengar kisah tentang peri yang terperangkap di muka bumi? Peri yang diharamkan menginjak kerajaannya karena sebuah kesalahan? Pernahkah kalian mencoba mencarinya, disudut mana dia berada, sedang apa, dan bagaimana rupanya. Bingung? Eum, mungkin Kyuhyun bisa menceritakannya pada kalian..

...

Pagi itu seperti biasanya Kyuhyun disibukkan dengan segudang kegiatan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya, merapikan kamarnya, lalu..

"Aiisshh, bukunya dimana sih?"

..Sepertinya merapikan buku-buku belum fix, buktinya sampai sekarang Kyuhyun masih menggerutu membongkar ulang isi ranselnya, atau mencari dengan tidak sabar di antara rak-rak kamarnya, rambut ikal sewarna caramel itu kusut berantakan diacak kesal, Kyuhyun menunduk, mencoba mencari buku itu dibawah ranjangnya dan Voila, buku itu tergeletak dengan setengah terbuka dan sedikit kusut di bawah ranjang.

"Ya Ampun, ini pasti kerjaan Heebum, awas saja akan aku adukan kau pada Eomma" Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut, memasukkan sisa bukunya itu dengan kasar, ia sudah nyaris terlambat, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk merapikan buku itu.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya bertepatan dengan eommanya yang baru saja berdiri di puncak anak tangga, ditangannya sudah tersedia kotak bekal.

"Eomma tahu kau akan terlambat lagi hari ini, jadi kau bawa saja ini"

Kyuhyun mendengus, tapi tetap menerima kotak bekal berwarna putih dari tangan eommanya, memasukkannya di sisi kosong ranselnya.

"Eomma, Heebum menghancurkan buku ku lagi" Kyuhyun sedikit berlari menuruni anak tangga, disusul eommanya.

"Heebum?"

"ne, dengan buku yang sama, buku sastra milikku, Ya Tuhan Eomma, itu adalah buku ke lima yang Kyu beli sebulan ini" Kyuhyun tidak berhenti mengoceh sampai ia tiba di depan Appanya yang tengah membaca koran di meja makan.

"Tapi Kyu chagi.. Heebum.."

"Hhh, pokoknya ini terakhir kali buku Kyu dirusak oleh kucing eomma itu. Ah, Morning appa.." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Appanya sebelum mencomot selapis roti selai lalu berlari menuju ruang depan, memakai sepatunya asal.

"Kyu berangkat appa.. eomma.." Setengah berteriak ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah orang tuanya yang hanya menggeleng-geleng tidak mengerti.

Heechul, Eomma Kyuhyun melirik kandang kucing hitamnya, kandang yang sudah 2 hari ini kosong. Heechul menghela nafas.

"Apa Kyuhyun tidak ingat kalau Heebum sudah mati" Lirihnya memijit pelipisnya.

...

"Kyunnie..!"

Kyuhyun berbalik, Namja kecil menghampirinya dengan nafas sesak, sepertinya namja itu berlari dari gerbang depan hingga ke koridor kelas mereka, dimana Kyuhyun sedang jongkok mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas.

"Aah, Wookie.." Kyuhyun tersenyum, teman sebangkunya yang dipanggil Wookie a.k.a Ryeowook itu menepuk bahunya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Heechul ahjumma? Apa masih sedih ditinggal Heebum?"

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, bukan karena pertanyaan Wookie, tapi karena tali sepatunya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan, seperti bekas gigitan di ujungnya, kecil namun cukup menyita perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!"

"Ah, ne?"

"Kau tidak mendengar? Tadi aku bertanya, bagaimana Heechul Ahjumma? Heebum" Wookie mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya setelah selesai membenahi tali sepatunya. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Biasa saja"

"benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu, saat itu ahjumma benar-benar mengerikan" Wookie mengingat saat ia menginap dirumah Kyuhyun dan pagi hari damainya dihancurkan dengan lengkingan eomma kyuhyun yang menemukan kucing kesayangannya mati di dekat kandang, ia bahkan sempat menangis tersedu-sedu dan memaksa semua, termasuk Wookie, untuk mengikuti acara pemakaman kucingnya.

"Eh? Heebum? Kau berbicara soal Heebum?" Kyuhyun yang seakan baru saja tersadar kini menatap Wookie yang duduk disebelahnya, Kyuhyun mengacak isi tasnya, mencari buku yang paling berantakan diantara lainnya, buku sastra ke limanya.

"..." Wookie mengernyit, memegangi sampul buku berwarna hijau yang dihiasi bekas cakar.

"Heebum" Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk bukunya.

Wookie menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan ngeri, apa Kyuhyun sudah mulai tertular Eommanya, sampai berhalusinasi jika Heebum yang merusak bukunya? Padahal sudah jelas kalau Heebum sudah tidak ada.

"Kyu, tapi kan Heebum sudah mati, aku kira kau sendiri yang menggali lubang di halaman belakang rumahmu" Wookie menyodorkan buku milik Kyuhyun, meminta Kyuhyun memasukkannya ke dalam ransel kembali, Wookie bergidik ngeri.

"..." Kyuhyun diam sejenak lalu menepuk dahinya, seakan mendapat sebuah jawaban besar.

"Ya Tuhan, aku lupa, lalu..." Kyuhyun tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia hanya menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya lalu bukunya berulang kali. Wookie mengangkat bahu tidak tahu, ia menelan ludah.

"Apa jangan-jangan hantu Heebum datang lalu menerormu Kyu? Bukankah dulu kau paling sering menendangnya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, takut jika apa yang Wookie katakan betul-betul terjadi. Ia mengingat saat eomma dan appanya ke jepang dan dia dengan sangat tega membiarkan Heebum tidak makan dalam sehari.

"Tidak mungkin, Aku yang menguburkannya, seharunya dia berhutang terima kasih padaku" Bela Kyuhyun memainkan bolpoinnya di dagu.

Wookie akhirnya mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, tapi ia sudah berfikir untuk melarang Kyuhyun mengeluarkan buku sastranya yang cukup mengerikan itu.

...

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kamarnya, kegiatannya di sekolah cukup melelahkan, ia bahkan sempat tertidur di jam-jam terakhir pelajaran, untung saja tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Duk

Kaki Kyuhyun yang menjuntai ke bawah terkantuk sesuatu, ia bangkit dan melongok ke bawah ranjangnya, sebuah kardus tergeletak disana. Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, seingatnya, ia tidak pernah menyimpan apapun di bawah ranjangnya, apalagi jika sebesar kardus.

Kyuhyun berjongkok, tangannya sudah terulur namun..

"Kyu, cemilan sore sudah siap sayang.."

... Suara Eommanya melengking dari lantai bawah, Kyuhyun mendesah, ia berdiri meninggalkan kamarnya dan sebuah kardus misterius di bawah ranjangnya.

"Hoaaahhhmmm"

Tepat setelah Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya sesosok namja dengan sayap hitam di punggungnya keluar dari bawah ranjang, ia menguap lebar, tubuh bagian atasnya tidak terbalut apapun, hanya selembar celana hitam yang membungkus pinggul dan tubuh bawahnya. Sekilas ia terlihat sangat seksi apalagi terkena cahaya sore mentari.

"Ya ampun, sakit sekali badanku, Aiiissshh sampai kapan aku harus disini" Gerutunya entah pada siapa, ia memilih satu persatu buku milik Kyuhyun yang tertata rapi di rak sisi meja belajar.

"Matematika, kimia, Fisika, eum.. "

Namja itu masih meneliti buku-buku milik Kyuhyun, hingga matanya terpaku pada sebuah buku tua, buku dongeng bersampul hitam tebal dengan ukiran indah berpena emas. Alis tebalnya mengerut, dengan santai ia duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun, membuka sampul buku tua yang sedikit berdebu itu, ia bergumam sesekali, lalu mengangguk-angguk.

"Hhhh, dongeng lama, aiissh aku harus mencari kisah itu, agar aku bisa terbebas dari ranjang sialan ini" Namja bermata tajam itu menendang sisi ranjang Kyuhyun.

Oh iya, mungkin ada yang penasaraan dengan siapa kita sekarang? Ya, dia Siwon, marga? Nope, dia bukan seorang manusia seperti layaknya kita, dia adalah seorang peri yang 'terpaksa' menjalani hukuman di muka bumi karena sebuah 'kesalahan' yang ia perbuat, lalu kenapa dia berada di bawah ranjang? Itu salah satu hukuman yang ia terima, ia memang berada di bumi, namun sebatas di kamar milik Kyuhyun, dan lebih khususnya lagi, di bawah ranjang Kyuhyun.

Cukup? Sayang sekali masih sangat kurang. Siwon namja berbadan tegap itu mendapat hukuman karena kelalaiannya menggunakan waktu bermain di muka bumi, ia bahkan terlelap di kamar Kyuhyun setelah puas 'mengintip' Kyuhyun bermain game dari bawah ranjang, jiwa remajanya tumbuh layaknya manusia, ingin menikmati masa-masa puber seperti Kyuhyun, bermain game, menonton TV, membaca, sekolah.. semuanya. Tapi ini yang ia dapatkan sekarang, terperangkap di kamar Kyuhyun, ah sekali lagi, di bawah ranjang Kyuhyun.

...

"Kyu, kau sudah tahu jika Appa akan di tugaskan ke mokpo?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia menatap Appanya yang tengah menandatangani sebuah berkas. Cho Hankyung, Appa Kyuhyun mengacak rambut anak semata wayangnya itu, lalu melirik Heechul istrinya.

"Ne, dan eomma sepertinya harus ikut mengurus kepindahan Appamu kesana Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun kini menatap eommanya, dahinya mengernyit, jika Appa dan Eommanya pergi berarti ia hanya sendiri di rumahnya yang cukup besar ini?

"Kenapa Kyu tidak tahu?"

"Kepindahannya tiba-tiba sayang, ada masalah dengan perusahan Appa di Mokpo, ia harus turun tangan" Heechul menyodorkan sekeping biskuit coklat lagi kedepan Kyuhyun, namja Cho itu mengangguk.

"Apa Kyu boleh mengajak teman untuk menginap?"

Appa Cho mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, panggil lah Wookie temanmu itu, Appa juga khawatir meninggalkanmu sendirian"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menyesap susu vanilanya.

"Lalu kapan Appa dan Eomma berangkat?" Kyuhyun mengangkat matanya.

"Mungkin sore ini Kyunnie, setelah appa selesai dengan berkas-berkasnya"

"Sore ini?" Kyuhyun berjengit, terlalu tiba-tiba, ia bahkan belum sempat membicarakannya pada Wookie.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa bukan?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, mau bagaimana lagi, appa dan eommanya sepaket, jika sang appa pergi begitupun eommanya, sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ditinggal orang tuanya untuk perjalanan bisnis, tapi biasanya samchon atau imo nya akan datang menemani hingga orang tuanya kembali, kali ini perjalanan bisnia appanya mendadak, tak ada samchon, tak ada imo, tak ada Wookie.

"Ne, gwencana, Kyunnie akan menghubungi Wookie malam nanti"

Appa dan Eomma Cho mengangguk, mereka memberekan beberapa berkas dan cangkir kosong di atas meja, sepertinya segera bersiap-siap.

...

Kyuhyun mengantar kepergian orang tuanya di depan gerbang, ia memeluk appa dan eommanya bergantian sebelum ia melambaikan tangannya, Kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan gerbang sampai mobil milik Appanya tidak tampak lagi, ia berbalik, mendesah menatapi rumah besarnya.

"Hhh, sepertinya akan sedikit sepi malam ini"

Namja Cho itu menutup pintu rumahnya, berfikir untuk membuat persiapan makan malamnya lalu menghubungi Wookie untuk menemaninya malam ini, ah besok ia bisa menghubungi Samchon atau imo nya bukan? Ya cukup malam ini saja ia harus merepotkan Wookie sahabatnya.

Bruk.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti di didepan dapur, dahinya mengernyit, suara berisik berasal dari arah kamar tidurnya di lantai atas.

Kyuhyun meraih sebuah pemanggangan waffle, memegangnya erat dengan berjalan perlahan, mengendap-endap bagaikan pencuri di rumahnya sendiri. Hell, Kyuhyun bukannya namja penakut, hanya saja ia juga tidak seberani itu jika menghadapi serangan perampok, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melawan ataupun bertahan, Kyuhyun anak manja bukan, eommanya akan sangat marah jika Kyuhyun kelelahan atau jatuh sakit, jangankan berkelahi, memiliki musuh saja Kyuhyun tidak punya.

Cklek.

Kyuhyun membuka dengan amat sangat pelan pintu kamarnya, bahkan saking pelannya tidak ada suara berarti yang ditimbulkan, Kyuhyun melongok, mengintip ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Kosong.

Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya membuka lebar pintunya, ia berdiri dengan wajah waspada, tubuhnya memutar sampai disana, di depan rak bukunya, ia melhat seseorang ah bukan sebuah makhluk dengan sayap hitam tengah mencari sesuatu.

Traaanng.

Mulut Kyuhyun membuka, pemanggangan di tangannya jatuh, membuat keributan kecil, Namja bersayap, Siwon, yang sedari tadi berdiri membelakanginya terkejut, ia berbalik, matanya membulat melihat Kyuhyun kini di depannya.

Duk.

Buku dongeng yang Siwon pegang juga terjatuh, mereka terdiam cukup lama sebelum...

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH"

.. Mereka kompak berteriak.

...

Siwon menutupi tubuhnya dengan sayap yang terentang dari punggungnya, ia sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut di sudut ruangan, Naas baginya, Siwon yang terkejut tidak sengaja merapal mantra dan membuat pintu kamarnya terkunci saat ia berusaha kabur, dan lebih naasnya lagi, Siwon hanya peri amatir yang belum menguasai banyak mantra. Hasilnya, beginilah mereka sekarang, entah siapa yang menakutkan, karena tampaknya mereka berdua tampak ketakutan.

Sret.

Selimut yang menutupi wajah Kyuhyun terbuka sedikit, mata bulat caramelnya berkedip-kedip, mungkin berharap jika yang ia lihat di sudut ruang lainnya itu hanya mimpi belaka.

Siwon pun sama, ia menatapi Kyuhyun dari sela bulu sayap hitamnya.

"N-nugu?" Bisik Kyuhyun parau, ingin menangis rasanya. Siwon yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, sayapnya yang terentang menutupi tubuh ia kembalikan ke posisi semula, tertutup di punggungnya.

"K-kau makhluk a-apa?" Kembali lagi suara itu terdengar, suara terindah yang mungkin pernah Siwon dengar.

"K-kau tidak a-akan membunuhku bukan?"

Siwon tergelak, ia itu seorang peri, bukan iblis, Ah, karena sayap hitamnya ini? Ya ampun jika saja Siwon tidak terkena hukuman, mungkin sayapnya ini tetap indah, berwarna putih dengan bulu-bulu halus seperti kapas, tapi karena hukuman bodohnya itu, sayapnya berubah menjadi hitam dengan bulu nyaris seperti gagak.

"Mwo? Membunuh? Yak aku ini seorang peri" Kata Siwon tidak terima. Kyuhyun yang merasa Siwon sama sekali tidak berbahaya kini keluar dari selimutnya. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Peri?" Sahut Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Siwon hanya mengangguk pasti.

"Hahahahah, Yak, dasar, aku tahu kau hanya pencuri biasa yang memakain kostum aneh itu" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima, ia malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Siwon.

"Issshhh, kau tidak percaya?" Siwon berdiri tegap, Sayapnya kembali terentang, membuat tawa Kyuhyun terhenti. Mata Kyuhyun melebar, membulat sebelum

"Hahahahahaha" Tawa itu kembali menggema. Siwon menggerutu kesal.

"Hahahahah, kau bahkan punya remote kontrol untuk mengendalikan sayapmu itu? Hebat" Ejek Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di ranjangnya. Ia masih menatap Siwon dalam sambil menahan tawanya. Siwon yang kesal kini berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan Kyuhyun matanya melotot dengan alis tebal yang hampir menyatu, Kyuhyun menahan mulutnya agar tidak tertawa, jika memang namja di depannya ini seorang pencuri, Kyuhyun fikir dia tidak membahayakan. Bahkan sangat lucu.

"Sayap ini asli" Siwon mengelus sayapnya dengan wajah di tekuk. Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi.

"lalu siapa namamu tuan peri? Pfft" Kyuhyun kembali menahan tawanya. Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar, sedikit bingung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi agar Bocah di depannya itu percaya jika dirinya adalah seorang peri.

Ah! Sebuah lampu pijar menyala di sudut kepala Siwon, ia mendapat ide. Seringai tercipta di bibir Siwon. Namja itu menarik nafas sebelum memejamkan matanya. Dan..

Plop.

Tawa kyuhyun yang sedari tadi membahana kini lenyap, benar-benar lenyap, berganti dengan wajah ngeri bercampur takut. Kedua sayap di punggung Siwon mengecil, lalu lenyap.

"Namaku Siwon, dan.. yak yak yak.." Siwon baru saja memperkenalkan diri saat Kyuhyun jatuh terkulai pingsan di atas ranjangnya.

TBC? Or End?

Sebenarnya mau bikin oneshoot aja, tapi kayaknya kepanjangan, so twoshoot g apa-apa kali ya hihihi

LOVE

QAI_


End file.
